neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Lilith (Sabrina)
|last_appearance= }} Lilith, also known as Madame Satan, is a main character on Netflix's Chilling Adventures of Sabrina. She is portrayed by Michelle Gomez. Initially acting as Sabrina Spellman's frequent mentor, Lilith simultaneously corrupts her to the Dark Lord's desires. However, their relationship takes a drastic turn after Sabrina discovers Lilith's true intentions. It's only when their desire to take down the Dark Lord coincide that the two come together. And it's in stopping Lucifer that Lilith's goal of becoming Queen of Hell comes to fruition. Character Description A mousy teacher at Baxter High, Ms. Wardwell is a smart, quirky mentor to Sabrina. However, her persona quickly gets taken over by Madam Satan at the start of the pilot, and she becomes a sultry, cunning manipulator. Essentially the Devil’s Handmaiden, Wardwell’s “lessons” are designed to corrupt Sabrina per the Devil’s agenda.EXCLUSIVE: More Chilling Adventures of Sabrina Breakdowns For Harvey Kinkle And More Early Life Madame Satan began life as Lilith, the first wife of Adam. She refused to submit to him and was therefore banished from the Garden of Eden by God. She wandered the wasteland for an unknown amount of time before encountering the fallen angel, Lucifer Morningstar, who helped her, and she in return healed the wounds caused by the loss of his angel wings, as she was not just the first women, she was the first witch. She subsequently pledged her allegiance to him, becoming his handmaiden and calling herself Madame Satan in his honor. Throughout Chilling Adventures of Sabrina Part 1 As Ms. Wardwell, high school teacher at Baxter High, is driving on the road, she sees a young girl's figure creep into view, causing her to bring the car to a screeching halt. Ms. Wardwell gets out of her car to look around, where she finds the young girl begging for help. She decides to take the girl with her, and as they are driving, Ms. Wardwell promises to help the girl get cleaned up and to call a doctor the next morning. Ms. Wardwell is pouring tea for the mysterious girl at her cottage. When she inquires whether the girl was attacked, the girl simply responds by saying the "woods did". This prompts Ms. Wardwell to tell a story about the 1692 witch trials that occurred in Greendale, where thirteen witches were hanged and now haunt the woods as angry spirits. When the girl asks why Ms. Wardwell knows so much about witches, she answers by saying that she's Greendale's unofficial town historian, as well as a teacher at the local high school, Baxter High. The girl then asks about Sabrina, but when Ms. Wardwell questions her about knowing Sabrina, the girl's voice suddenly becomes distorted and she rambles about Sabrina's "bastard-of-a-father who broke sacred witch law when he married a mortal sow". The girl telekinetically flings a pair of scissors into Ms. Wardwell's neck, causing the woman to bleed to death. The girl kneels down and recites a Latin spell while touching Ms. Wardwell's blood. She takes on Ms. Wardwell's appearance and declares that she will deliver Sabrina to the Dark Lord. Madam Satan invites Sabrina to her office to discuss the puritanical masculinity in Greendale, naming Principal Hawthorne as the worst of them all. Assistant Principal Ms. Glover would never turn a blind eye to the atrocities occurring however. Sabrina simply wishes that someone would teach Principal Hawthorne a lesson. Madam Satan suggests that Sabrina be that someone. If Hawthorne were to take a sabbatical, Sabrina and her friends could come up with some way to help Susie. Madam Satan informs Sabrina that he is scared of spiders and that perhaps she could use that to her advantage. With that, Sabrina begins collecting items for a spell, starting with a photo of Hawthorne she rips from a yearbook. Madam Satan gets word from her familiar Stolas of Sabrina’s plans to start a club. Madam Satan explains that the Dark Lord can sense Sabrina’s attachment to the mortal world and has sent them to ensure that his will is done. Madam Satan learns from Stolas that Sabrina is in search of a Malum Malus. It would be unfortunate if the Malus were to show Sabrina something to dissuade her from her baptism, forcing Madam Satan to intervene. Madam Satan, still masquerading as Ms. Wardwell, wanted to speak with Sabrina after learning from Vice Principal Glover that she had been listed as the faculty advisor for Sabrina’s WICCA club. Sabrina reveals to Madam Satan that she’ll likely be transferring schools soon and that this weighs on her heavily. While it’s one of the best schools, she’s hesitant. Sabrina doesn’t want to leave her whole life in Greendale behind. Madam Satan believes that this requires further discussion and would like to continue after school with Sabrina, however, Sabrina declines, claiming that she's going apple picking. Madam Satan, from her office, is controlling a scarecrow and making it attack Sabrina in hopes of scaring her away from the tree. Unfortunate, Sabrina is saved by her familiar Salem, who rips the scarecrow apart. Physical Appearance In her guise as Mary Wardwell, Lilith appeared as a Caucasian female in her mid-forties, tall, with dark hair and blue eyes. She preferred clothes in black or dark grey. In her natural human form, she takes on the appearance of a physically wrecked and jittery young teenage girl with filthy pale skin, matted greased hair and raggedy clothing. Her true demonic appearance consists of green skin, skull-studded eyes, no nose, and razor sharp teeth. Personality Lilith is a cold, sadistic, and deeply determined individual who is extremely loyal to the Dark Lord, and is completely relentless and remorseless over any crime she commits. As the very first witch in existence, she is also a formidable presence with an abundance of intelligence and cunning, though she conceals it with her relatively maternal demeanour, which makes her come across as a truly nurturing and caring façade. However, Lilith's most defining feature would be her capacity for vengeance - despite her initial devotion to and love for the Dark Lord, she had absolutely no qualms with turning against him upon the realisation of his lies, and subsequently played in a major role in foiling his plans. She was also capable of expressing genuine gratitude, as demonstrated by how she restored Sabrina's witch powers and returned the real Miss Wardwell after Sabrina helped her to defeat the Dark Lord. Powers and Abilities *'Spell Casting:' The power to change and control events through the use of incantations. **'Scrying:' The power to spy on people and places or receive information by using mirrors. Madam Satan spied on Sabrina to watch over her on the Dark Lord's orders. **'Dream Walking:' The power to enter another person's dreams. Madam Satan entered the Spellmans' dreams to find and save Sabrina from Batibat. **'Necromancy:' The power to control, manipulate, and resurrect the dead. **'Summoning:' The power to summon another witch, a familiar or being from one location to another. Madame Satan summoned the Dark Lord. *'Telekinesis:' The power to move things with the mind. *'Shapeshifting:' Madam Satan is able to change her appearance. *'Poppet Puppetry:' The power to control non-sentient beings and physical events through the use of poppets. Madam Satan used a poppet to manipulate the movements of a Scarecrow to chase and stop Sabrina Spellman from obtaining the Malum Malus. *'Teleportation': The power to teleport from one location to another without occupying the space in between. **'Umbraportation:' The power to move through shadows. *'Glamour:' The power to disguise a physical appearance. *'Levitation:' The power to propel oneself into the air and hover. *'Pyrokinesis:' The power to generate, control and manipulate fire. *'Familiar Communication:' Madam Satan was able to communicate with her familiar Stolas. *'Temporal Immobilization:' Madam Satan was able to temporarily hold the Dark Lord in place long enough for his imprisonment in Nick's body. *'Power Restoration: '''After becoming the Queen of Hell, Madam Satan was able to restore Sabrina's powers with a kiss. *'Resurrection:' For her "second gift", Madam Satan fully resurrected Mary Wardwell. Relationships Appearances Part 1 * * * * * * * * * * * Part 2 * * * * * * * * * Trivia *Kevin Keller mentions Madame Satan by name in . Notes *In the ''Chilling Adventures of Sabrina comics, Madame Satan whose real name is Iola, took over Evelyn Gardenia, a teacher at Baxter High, under the alias of Ms. Evangeline Porter. ** In that same series, she was a follower and lover of Sabrina's father, Edward Spellman. * "Lilith" is a female demon figure in Judeo-Christian mythology, supposedly the primordial she-demon (and alternately first wife of Adam). * The name for her familiar, "Stolas", comes from one of the creatures in the "Ars Goetia". Coincidentally, the creature in the book is also portrayed as a raven. Gallery References Category:Riverdale Characters Category:Chilling Adventures of Sabrina Characters Category:Females Category:Demons Category:Wizards Category:Riverdale Villains Category:Greendale Residents Category:Pure-bloods Category:Main Characters (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina) Category:Part 1 Characters (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina) Category:Part 2 Characters (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina) Category:Part 3 Characters (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina) Category:Centenarians Category:Regents